Daughter of The Labyrinth
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: the sequell to Sarah's Choice. Jareth and Sarah have a beautiful daughter Krystal but Jareth owes James Hook a favor. When James calls in the favor, Krystal finds herself thrown out of everything she knows and alone. Peter Panlabyrinth cross over
1. Prologue

Title: Daughter of the Labyrinth

Author: Currently trying a mite unsuccessfully to learn Japenese

Summary: One of my few fully serious fics. This is the sequell to Sarah's Choice. Jareth and Sarah have a beautiful daughter (Krystal) but Jareth owes James Hook a favor. When James calls in the favor, Krystal finds herself thrown out of everything she knows and alone. With the help of her uncle Toby, can she regain her homeland?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following- The Labyrinth and its characters, Peter Pan and its chracters, Jeremy Sumptner, Tom Felton, Johny Depp, etc, etc

Prologue

He knelt beside his wife as she lay on the bed. the sheets were soaked in blood.

"Come on, Sarah, love." He whispered. "Don't die. I need you.

A man entered the room holding a screaming baby girl.

"Quiet." he growled at the girl. she shut up, but, rather than exhibiting sulkiness or at least fear, she glared menecinly with those liquid blue eyes. He felt her father's power and her mother's will clash as she glared.

_Get your lousy hands off me, you stupid git. _

He almost dropped the child. Where had that come from?

He looked down at the girl.

She stared up at him with icy blue eyes. Eyes that followed his every movement.

_Just give me to my father, you abnormally mentally challenged minion._

He looked down at the girl. He must have been more tired than he thought to imagine her able of mental comunication.

THe woman on the bed had awoken to the sounds of her daughter's screaming. Mother and father, King and Queen of the Labyrinth looked upon the beauty of their child.

Jareth rose as Sarah cuddled their child.

"James... I... I owe you."

The man looked at Jareth. "I know."


	2. A Glimpse into Neverland

Chapter One

A glimspe into Neverland.

The herd of boys ran whooping into the clearing, flushed with their triumph. A small, miniscule triumph, but a victory none the less. For the eighth time in as many months, they had "narrowly" escaped the pirates. Narrowly as in they had taunted the men from afar then run when they started to get close.

It had been quite a while since a girl had come to Neverland and Peter felt sure of his domain. Now he looked over the collective group of boys.

There were the twins, Micheal and Mathew, who had fallen to wrestle in the bramble. They were both fair haired pixie like children. Both constantly gettting the other in and out of trouble. But good when it came fighting.

Above them stood Keith and Neil, cheering the two on. Keith was a tall strapping boy with dark hair and grey eyes. He was acutely aware of nearly everything. He rarely objected to anything, but when he did Peter listened.

Neil was Childish and enthusiastic but he fitted in quite well.

Seth sat in the branches of a tree, watching for the enemy. Seth had been a nervous little creature when he had first come there but the endless summer of Neverland had mellowed him. He still liked to know where the enemy was and when asked why he would grin, push his glasses up on his nose and say something along the lines of friends and enemies and keeping one closer than the other.

Peter never understood this.

Ellis was stitting on a fallen log, whittling a flute from a reed. Ellis was good with his hands, always making something or another.

Finally there was Toby, standing with his back to a tree for the same reason Seth would have. He fingered his knfe as he stared into the distance. Toby was a spot of worry for Peter. Even after nearly fifteen years in Neverland, he still remembered some of his past. He remembered how to love, how to cry and his sister. The thing with Toby was, just when Peter thought he knew how to approach, Toby did something unexpected.

Toby turned from his musing and grinned at Peter and Peter forgot he had been worried.

888

Captain James Hook rubbed his face and downed his gin. Those damn boys. Especially that redhead Toby. Peter was a decent fighter, but Toby knew how to use his head as something other than a battering ram.

His eyes strayed to the glass crystal on his table. He grinned. Time to pay a visit to his old friend.

(A/N: Um, yeah, not very long, but This should set the stage and tell you who James was from the prologue.


	3. Child of Stars and Crystals

Chapter Two

Child of Stars and Crystals.

The creature was a strange cross between a bull and an alligator. It's long snout ended in sharp teeth, but be hind them were molars. It's hind legs were covered in aligator skin while it's back and fore legs were bull's fur.

Jareth might never have been made aware of its exsistence had he not decided to go looking for his daughter. Normally he left her to run about the Labyrinth as she pleased and since everything was still in working order, he never questioned what she did with her spare time.

But Krystal was no ordinary girl. She had the power of the Labyrinth in the palm of her hand and could bend it to her will. Which meant she could create anything she wanted.

Jareth had thought it might be a nice to have a picnic out in the Gardens he had had constructed for Sarah. While Krystal had the run of them as well, she rarely spent time in the reasonably tame area, preferring the wilder parts of the Labyrinth.

Jareth was walking through the gardens, looking for a suitable place to set up for the picnic, when the newly created creature scuttled in front of him. It walked on all four stubby little legs. Jareth stopped with one foot in the air. He frowned and looked down.

The creature looked back at him.

"Krystal!"

"Yes, dad?"

He turned around, not really surprised to see his fourteen year old daughter. She held her hands behind her back and looked up at him through her white blonde bangs. Krystal was rapidly approaching his height of six feet and Jareth wondered if she'd stop there. She was lean, athletic from running rampant around the castle and the maze. Despite her mother's tries, Krystal still insisted on wearing her trousers and loose tank top.

Jareth jestured to the creature before him. Krystal shifted her dark green eyes to it and squealed. "Paddington!"

She leapt forward and hugged the creature around the neck.

"Krystal, I don't believe I created this fellow."

"Well, of course not dad! I did!"

Jareth stared. "Ok. Krystal-"

She looked up at him with a smile. "Dad! You're not the only one who can bend the Labyrinth."

"I know. I just wish you'd tell me when you want to play. I'd like to help."

She looked at him for a moment longer. Then she jumped up and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks dad! You're awesome!"


	4. Calling In Debts

Chapter Three

Calling in debts.

Krystal was asleep. She was might have the run of the Labyrinth, but she was still a little girl who needed her parents to say no once in a while.

Sarah was sitting in the massive library when Jareth came down from kissing Krystal goodnight.

He sat down beside her and nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"What are we going to do?"

"About Krystal?"

"About how bored I'm feeling."

Sarah grinned and kissed her husband. In the years since her arrival, she had come to love this blonde monarch. He was kind and sensitive and yet, he could wheedle his way into anything he wanted of her.

Jareth was working his way from her temple to her neck when he heard it. He stopped. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. She seemed to sense his trepidation for she slid the dress back up her shoulder (seriously, just because they only have one child, you think they never fool around?) and rose with him. She didn't object as he stepped in front of her. For all her fifteen years of experience, she was still a relative stranger here.

Together they made their cautious way into the throne room, where the noise was coming from. A man was sitting in the throne. Jareth called forth light. The man had long curly black hair and a red hip length jacket. He was twirling a crystal.

"James?" Jareth called hesitantly.

The man looked at him. "Hello, Jareth." He caught sight of Sarah. "And this must be the Mrs. I've heard nothing but good things about her."

"What are you doing here?" Jareth asked, stepping so he fully concealed Sarah.

"Calling in debts." James threw the crystal to the floor and bright white light filled the room. The last thing Jareth heard was "Hope you like boys."


	5. Boy, why are you Crying?

Chapter Four

Boy, why are you Crying?

Toby was making the trip tonight. Every so often Peter felt inclined to let the other boys try their hand at navigating the stars. Usually it was Toby or Ellis. Peter always had to help Ellis back home.

Toby flew silently through the streets of London, looking carefully.

Ah! There! Tink pointed out.

Toby followed her tiny arm to see an orphanage.

He flew closer, looking at the gingerbread trim and searching for an open window. So few children believed any more. He saw a young boy of promise with his window open but decided to look on the odd chance a girl had left hers open.

Luck! Tink cried.

Toby looked and smiled. He flew over to it. Four young ladies shared this room. He landed softly and pondered them each in turn, wondering which had left it open.

The first was a girl of about seven or eight, light brown hair and impish face. She seemed a born trouble maker. Toby smiled. She might have done it as a joke, but this had been done to invite.

The next was a tiny girl of three or four. She had a chubby little face and was still sucking her thumb. Not her either.

Then there was a girl of fifteen. She had the beauty that would later turn into the kind that broke hearts and probably wouldn't care. Not her. She was too old to truly believe.

Then there she was. So perfect his breath was taken away. Loose blond hair that fell to mid back. One arm above her head, the other draped below perfect breasts.

Yet there was something so familiar about the delicate lines of her face.

Tears streaming un noticed down his cheeks, he whispered. "Sarah."

888

She heard the name and her eyes opened. She sat up slowly and stared at the crying boy before her. He was about her age, dressed in what looked like deer skin.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

He looked at her and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I wasn't crying."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm not stupid."

"Why'd you leave the window open."

"Yeah, Krys, we'd all love to know."

Krystal shot a glare at the older girl, Penelope who was sitting up in bed now. The whole room was awake.

"Not for him."

"Who?" The boy protested.

"My father."

The older two girls laughed, obviously sharing a joke. "Goblin King Goblin King!" They chanted, giggling as Krystal glared. "Take this child of mine far away from me!"

The boy tensed and Krys glanced at him. He recognized it.

"Krys, you've been saying that every night since you got here six days ago," Penelope said, trying to be reasonable. "Maybe it's time to face it. There is no Labyrinth and there is no Goblin King."

Krys refused to meet her room mate's eyes.

"Yeah," Emma, the younger said. "Maybe you're just another bastard child."

Krys leapt from the bed. "Take that back!" She growled as loudly as she dared.

Emma, though shorter and younger, was not about to back down. But the boy interrupted.

"Why is this Goblin King so important."

Krys tossed her hair from her eyes. "He's my father."

(A/N: Cliffie! oops. I should stop making them But they're so much fun!


	6. Enter Neverland

Chapter Five

Enter Neverland

Toby stared at the girl. He knew he was staring and he knew it was rude. He just wasn't sure he cared.

The attractive girl was Jareth's daughter. was it possible?

She had the face of Sarah and Jareth's build and silver blonde hair. When she stood, hands on hips, he could see Sarah there.

Rules dictated that Toby should have forgotten about family by now. Forgot everythingbut that they betrayed him. But Sarah. How could he forget her? True she left him. But over the years Toby had managed to convince himself that she had a good reason.

"Are you quite alright?" the girl, Krys demanded.

Toby looked at her and steeled himself. If anyone could figure everything out it would be her. He grabbed her hand and whistled for Tink.

You know I hate that. Tink scolded. The other girls gasped at the fairy. Krys didn't look at all impressed. Of course not. The Labyrinth had fairies too.

He pointed to Krys and gave the fairy a beseeching look. Tink rolled her eyes but dusted Krys. Krys sneezed.

"What are you doing?"

Toby just took her hand and waved to the other girls.

"Sorry, but I must take her away."

They just stared as Toby took off into the sky, dragging a shrieking Krys.

888

Krys did not like heights. Or flying for that matter. Or anything where she was more than ten feet off the ground. She could handle it in the Labyrinth. There she could handle anything. But in this real world, she couldn't control it. Hell, she couldn't even go home.

The boy looked back and slowed. The next moment, Krys was cradled in his arms as he flew across the night. She looked up at him. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him. A faint blush was highlighting his strong cheekbones as they flew on.

Krys watched the night fly by, safe in the boy's arms. She didn't know why, but she felt safe here. He would never drop her.

She burried her head in his chest, closing her eyes abd pretending she was home in the Labyrinth.

888

She's asleep. Tink whispered.

"Just as well," Toby murmured back. He wasn't surprised that Krys didn't deal with the heights. Sarah hadn't either.

It made sense. Sarah had to run from something. From what, who knew. But she had to run. Toby was safe. He had the feeling that it was the kind of thing where Toby was safer if Sarah was gone. He didn't like it, but he understood.

Toby might have been safe in the Labyrinth with her, but Toby knew Sarah would never stand for it. She had ventured thereto rescue him all those years ago.

Neverland came into sight. Toby shifted the girl in his arms, waking her. She gasped. Obviously she had never seen Neverland. The Labyrinth was beautiful, but it was a more morbid beauty. Here was a beauty all it's own.

"Why bring me here?"

Toby looked down at Krys. "Something is wrong in the Labyrinth."

"You don't have to tell me. I used to live there."

"There may be someone here who can help." Toby replied, landing.

Then he and Krys were swept into the air by the net trap.


	7. In the Clutches of the Captain

Chapter Six

In The Clutches of the Captain.

Toby struggled to reach his knife. Krys wrapped slim fingers around the bonds and concentrated. Her brow creased then she sighed.

"What?" Toby asked, still reaching.

She waved it away. "I just thought that my magic might work here."

He started. "Magic? You have magic?"

She smiled. "Of course. I grew up there."

He finally reached his knife but before he could do more than cut away a few strands, he saw approaching pirates. He hacked at the net and they dropped even as the small group of pirates entered the clearing. Toby brandished his knife. He pushed Krys behind him. But even as he did, another pirate leapt from behind and wrapped his arms around the slim girl's waiste.

Krys was no simpering princess. She slammed her elbow back into the man's jaw, breaking it. He released her and she ran towards Toby.

Toby had managed to hold off the three men before him. He glanced back to make sure Krys was ok. As he did, the nearest Pirate, a man with one eye and a wicked looking blade, slammed the pommel of his sword into the boy's neck. Toby crumpled.

Krys ran to him and slid between him and his previous opponents. She sank to a seat, her night dress floating around her on the ground. She brought her hands up the way her father had taught her, pulling her namesake from the depths of her night gown. She held the crystal out before her, letting the light catch it and drive dreams deep into the men. Even without the Labyrinth this piece of magic would have worked.

But for the fifth man who shattered the crystal with an arrow.

Krys stared at the remains of her only link to her past as the men tied her up and dragged her and Toby to their feet. Toby was still out and was slung over one man's shoulder. Krys was pushed and shoved around. A blindfold was wrapped around her eyes.

888

Krys shook her head, further dislodging the gag from her mouth. Her blindfold had been replace by the gag shortly after they arrived on this ship which could only be Captain Hook's.

The gathered men looked at each other then back at her. "What did you say?" asked the fat one she assumed had to be Smee. Toby was still groggy but rapidly coming to.

She assumed the perfect Queen of the Labyrinth look, gazing down her long nose at the men who towered above her. One might wonder how she could really do that, but Krys was talented.

"Parlay." SHe ennunciated carefully.

"What's that?"

Krys pulled a quote from her favorite movie. Her dad didn't like the idea that she watched movies, but he couldn't stop her and didn't try.

"According to the code laid down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholemew, you must take me to your captain." SHe twisted the quote but she doubted it mattered.

"Huh?"

She pretended they had said the right words. "If an adversary demands parlay, you can do them no harm til the parlay is complete."

SHe was of course stalling for time, her hands were free now and she was prepared to jump over board. SHe could deal with the height issue this once. She could probably drag Toby with her.

THe men stared at her. THen a clear familiar voice rang out. "We must honor the code."

The crowd parted and a tall man, his blond hair uneven and elegant beneath his hat stepped forward. He wore a kneelenght jacket that was bright red with gold piping. Krys recognized him immediately. SHe leapt to her feet and ran to him, leaping into his arms with the cry of "Father!"

(A/N: Well, hope you guys like this. I had a ball writing this chapter for some reason. I don't really know why. I guess, everything is just coming together! And wonderfully, I might add.


	8. Please Believe

Chapter Seven

Please believe...

Krys felt the arms wrap around her for a moment and she let herself believe he remembered. But she knew, even before she was pulled away that he didn't.

Two of the pirates grabbed her arms and pulled her away. She glared at her father.

He looked down at her. It wasn't that far a distance. She was almost as tall as him. "Who are you?"

She tossed her hair from her face. "Krystal."

She was pleased to see him start. "Crystal?"

"Hard C. More of a K and you got it." She all but snarled. She wasn't really mad at him. It just hurt. Hurt to have her own father not recognize her.

She lifted her chin defiantly as her father came close. He studied her. "Do I know you?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It's not my job to play nursemaid to you."

He smiled. "I really feel I should. With an attitude like that, you're not the typical Pan girl."

She squared her shoulders. "I'm no one's girl."

"Why do I think I should know you?"

She sighed. "Because I'm your daughter."

He stared. She looked away. She couldn't stand it. "And you don't remember." She accused him, staring out across the tracquil ocean.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Krys turned back to him.

"No need. Just remember." She begged.

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't."

"Then believe. Believe I'm telling the truth."

He stared at her a few minutes longer. "I do."

She smiled. "Good." Then she turned and leapt into the riggings. The crew leapt at her, but a word from her father stopped them. She climbed up into the riggings, fighting nasuea as she hit the cross bar. She looked down the fifty feet to the crew. She smiled. One demon down. One left.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away..."

She looked out across the sea to the rising sun. "Right now."

With that she stepped off the mast. The crowd gasped but she never fell. She was already in the Labyrinth.


	9. Return to the Labyrinth

Chapter Eight

Return to the Labyrinth

She landed softly, her feet sinking into the soft grass. She was still barefoot but that quickly changed. Even as she stared, head slightly cocked, looking out over the vast Labyrinth, hardy combat boots covered her legs. black jeans and a dark purple tanktop grew to replace her night gown. Her white blonde hair tied itself back in a ponytail.

She studied her home. She had grown up here. She knew every niche and corner. She could make her way through with her hands tied behind her back. She felt the living stones calling to her. Her friends were in there somewhere. The stones remembered her... would her friends?

"You're a bother."

She didn't even bother to turn. She wasn't ready to fully face him yet.

"And you're late. I thought you were supposed to be here when I first got here?" She goaded.

She allowed herself to glance over her shoulder at him. He was frowning. He was attractive, in a dastardly sort of way, with shoulder length black hair and a small goatee.

He shrugged. "I'm new at this."

"You're not supposed to be here."

He stared at her. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

She looked away. "Call it a hunch."

"Really? Very well then, hunch maker, run the Labyrinth. And we'll see how well your delightful hunches pay off."

Krystal squared her shoulders and started down the hill side.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

She looked back at him. "Thirteen hours, right? See you at the Castle."

(A/N: Sorry this is soo short. I promise to be better next time! PS, did you know they're doing a sequel series to the movie Labyrinth called Return to Labyrinth? It's a manga and is available from Tokyopop. It's wicked awesome!And apparently, Sarah and Jareth are gonna have some moments! Yeah!


	10. Second Thoughts

Chapter Nine

Second Thoughts

Krystal tossed her bangs out of her eyes and strode down the aisle.

Left. She turned sharply into the corridor that hadn't been there a moment ago. She marched resolvedly down the hall, her eyes trained on where she needed to go. She knew she could just fly there. It wouldn't have been hard.

Then again... she leaned against the wall, thinking. It wouldn't be hard to forget it all. Neverland would let her. Neverland would let her start again. There was that cute boy there...

Maybe she could return to the adoption agency. Find parents that wouldn't forget her. A family that would love her...

Krystal frowned. There was something wrong with that statement. Something seriously wrong. But for the life of her, she couldn't quite figure it out.

She slumped lower against the wall. Her parentsidn't love her. If they had they wouldn't have forgotten her...

That too was wrong. Her parents loved her. But... they had forgotten her. Krystal felt tears form in her eyes and buried her head into her arms.

888

Back on Neverland, Jareth watched his daughter. THere had to be a way to help her. He had remembered. The moment she had said those words, he had remembered who he was. And who she was.

As he sat there, watching her in the enchanted mirrors, a song came to him. Without thinking, he began to sing it.

888

Krys's head snapped up as the words floated gently to her.

"There's such a sad love..."

Krys stared. THe words were quickly cut off and she suspected someone was getting punished for trying to help her. She smiled and wiped away the tears. Only one man in the world had a voice like that. Her father.

She rose once more to her feet. Now, to get home.

Something jumped into the path. It charged down towards hers with all the intent of a dog running to its mistress. Krystal leapt on it with a squeal of delight.

"Paddington!"

The bull/alligator roared at her playfully and Krystal laughed. "Alright. Let's get to it then. "

(A/N: Short I know. Sorry for disappearing. Like I said, updates are gonna be pretty sporadic for now. Also, I don't know if I'll be able to reply to reviews right away, so be patient guys.


	11. Finale

Chapter Ten

Finale

James watched her as the creature got a hug. The girl laughed then impossibly, her blue eyes swung to him and she smiled.

The crystal went blank.

He stared. How... she couldn't... could she?

He suddenly remembered helping her through birth. Even then...

"Enjoying the view?"

He spun to see Krystal sitting on the window sill behind him. She was smiling.

"That's not possible." he whispered.

"Is it?" She asked sardonically. "Seems to me, in the Labyrinth anything is possible. And nothing is what it seems."

"Is that so?"

"What would it take?" She asked as rose to her feet.

"Excuse me?"

"What would it take for you to disappear? Just leave. Forever."

"Nothing you can give me." He growled.

"Can't I?" She tipped his head back with her finger. Suddenly her breath seemed harder to get. He was younger than she thought at first. Maybe twenty or so. Still, she steeled herself. She would do this.

"I can give you everything you've ever wanted." She whispered.

"And what would I have to give up?" He asked, also whispering.

"Love me. Fear me. Do as I say." She crooned, parroting her father's long forgotten words.

He leaned in. "I wouldn't have to return?"

"Some one else comes along. Some one else takes over. They always do."

"What about you?"

She smiled. "Love me. Fear me. Do as I say." She rose to her toes and leaned in, lips almost touching. "And I will be your slave."

He completed the kiss, stealing her heart and her breath.

How it ends:

Jareth returned to the Labyrith and spent the rest of eternity with his wife Sarah. He brought Toby back with him. Toby took over the Labyrinth and runs it to this day. Hook handed Pete took over in Neverland and the boys terrorize him daily.

Krystal and James Hook fell madly in love and ran amok for several years before settling down in the outer reaches of the Labyrinth.

(Well, there you go. Hope you liked it!


End file.
